luna blanca resplandor añil
by Dama azul 1
Summary: mire tus ojos y mi mente no lo comprendia -como llege ha este lugar- me tomaste con fuerza y dijiste -tenemos que irno el no tardara en llegar- -de quien hablas? entro un chico de cabello naranja -de Kurosaki Ichigo el te quiere matar- te mire-aizen-sama-


Jojojo algo sumamente inédito jojojo yo luna bi britana me he atrevido a escribir el primer fan AIZERUKI EN ESPAÑOL! Dios me perdone y ustedes = XD JOJO INICIO

DISCLEMER: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no al maravilloso y omnipotente de tite Kubo.

El inicio de una tragedia siempre suele ser algo sumamente grande, los errores cometidos a lo largo del desarrollo son fundamentales para el desastroso final.

-Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Aizen mirando a la inconsciente pelinegra que yacía en el piso se acerco lentamente, al llegar a donde estaba se inclino de tal modo en cual recogió la cabeza de la chica y la puso sobre sus piernas.

-tú eres la pieza que debió haber desaparecido desde hace un muy largo tiempo-paso su mano sobre el rostro de Rukia.

-y a pesar de todo ahora te necesito- tomo a la pelinegra entre sus brazos y la mantuvo así un largo tiempo. Para después tomar su tiempo y besarla profundamente. Como si algo hubiera llamado al Hokyoku un aura intensamente azul cubrió a ambos completamente. De la nada la apariencia de Rukia comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Su cabello creció a la altura de su cintura y su cuerpo se desarrollo de una manera sorprendente (jeje no digamos un tipo de Orihime pero si mas voluptuosa y alta) después de este cambio el aura desapareció y fue espacio de poco minutos para que la pelinegra abriera sus ojos, de inmediato fijo su vista hacia los ojos café opaco de Aizen quien la miraba con suma ternura y preocupación.

-¿cómo he llegado aquí?- su voz era queda y débil.

-fue mi erros haberte traído- la abrazo mas fuerte

– todo fue mi culpa discúlpame Rukia-dijo el muy desgraciado con un muy frigidísimo tono de preocupación hacia ella – tenemos que irnos antes de que el regrese no tardara mucho en venir por ti-

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién va a venir por mi?- la voz de Rukia se cargo de preocupación.

-RUKIA!- grito Ichigo entrando a las noches justo enfrente de Aizen.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el peli café desenfundando su espada para contrarrestar el ataque del muchacho. Al choque de ambas espadas se produjo una muy sebera onda de aire haciendo que una espesa cortina de arena se levantara. Esta de inmediato fue dispersa por el reiatsu de Ichigo que se dispersaba por el lugar.

-Aizen ¿qué le hiciste esta vez a Rukia?- dijo severamente el peli naranjo al notar como la pelinegra se ocultaba detrás del hombre de cabello café.

-le he salvado- dijo imponiéndose delante de ella –de personas como TU-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-ella fue lastimada por tu culpa, casi muere sola- le grito un mu ofuscado Aizen (que buen actor la neta) –todo fue provocado porque tú la trajiste- dijo ya con un tono siniestro y triunfante. Ichigo trago saliva sonoramente ay que sabía que hasta cierto punto eso era verdad, pero aun así resistió hacer caso alguno a las manipuladoras palabras de Aizen.

-no juegues con eso Aizen- dijo el peli naranja tratando de controlar sus emociones. Ya más calmado fijo su mirada en Rukia que aun se mantenía escudada detrás de Aizen.

-Rukia-pronuncio su nombre con mucho tiente quería verificar si su reacción era de miedo o de confusión.

-todo ya ha acabado he venido por ti tu eres la única que falta Chado, Ishida, Renji e Inoue ya están a salvo es hora de regresar a casa.

-yo…- la voz de la pelinegra demostraba confusión y miedo- yo no conozco a ninguno de los que has nombrado- esas palabras le hicieron a Ichigo un nudo en la garganta y le provoco un vuelco en el pecho, no pudo evitar que una mirada de odio se le escapara directo asía Aizen.

-he venido aquí a recuperar a una amiga apreciada…- tomo su espada con más fuerza – y no pretendo dejar algo de mayor importancia con un sujeto como tu.- le dijo mas que molesto.

-tú mismo lo has escuchado Kurosaki Ichigo- sonrió triunfal – yo he ganado a pesar de todo lo que has hecho tus esfuerzos han sido inútiles esta dicho por el destino que yo debo ser quien gobierne el cielo- se giro para tomar a Rukia de la mano y atraerla hacia el – y como el gobernante del cielo yo seleccionare a la persona que lo haga junto a mi- miro al peinaranja retadoramente. Al notar esto Ichigo no se pudo contener más y arremetió en contra de él.

-AIZEN!- grito lanzando un ataque directo a Aizen. Como si nada lo esquivo aun teniendo a su lado a Rukia.

-¿a dónde apuntas Kurosaki Ichigo?- golpeo a él peli naranjo haciéndolo retroceder considerablemente. – sabes la furia hace que pierdas tu concentración y…- le miro pensativo- saber que tengo que es de importancia para ti hace que tus ataques se contengan demasiado-

-Aizen-dijo molesto, ya que sabía que tenía razón se estaba conteniendo mucho por el simple hecho de saber que Rukia estaba bajo el control de Aizen, haciéndole sentirse entre la espada y la pared.

-Ai…aizen- dijo la muchacha alejándose de él- yo…- le miro -¿quiero saber quién es él?

-no es necesario de que lo sepas- le dijo muy fingidamente.

-aun así…- se soltó de su amarre. – Creo conocerlo… y también creo saber que lo amo…- de inmediato sus mejillas se coloraron de rojo escarlata. – p…p..ero que he dicho…- tartamudeo tratando de ocultar su pena. De inmediato regresaron a su mente distintas escenas de él la más importante cuando estaba a punto de ser ejecutada un chico de cabello naranja dándole la espalda. – ¿Porque me vienen a la mente estas imágenes? no entiendo nada- la pelinegra se comenzó a confundir mas.

-Rukia- Ichigo solo miraba como la pelinegra llevaba sus manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Velozmente se acerco a ella tratando de saber que lo le ocurría pero de inmediato Aizen al sentirse incomodo ante esa acción trajo de nuevo hacia él a Rukia.

-creo que por ahora esto es un hasta luego Kurosaki Ichigo- abrió una garganta para escapar junto con la pelinegra.

-y crees que te dejare hacer eso- le dijo arrojándose contra él. Pero choco contra una especie de muro.

-creo que si lo harás Ichigo-san- dijo la voz de una chica de cabello negro corto vestida de shinigami.- si te resiste yo te impidiere el paso –le dijo fríamente.

-Mitsuya buen trabajo-

-todo sea por servirle Aizen-sama – se acerco de un solo shumpo a él inclinándose - así que ella es la princesita del clan Kuchiki- miro a Rukia – pues es bastante mona para ser hermana de un estirado como Byakuya- (como se atreve a decirle estirado a Byakuya-sama desgraciada)

-¿tu quien eres?- le dijo destruyendo el muro de un solo ataque.

-a que poderoso es… destruyo mi muro de un solo ataque este chico es digno de temerse-

-ella no es nada parecido a lo que has visto…- dijo Aizen – no es shinigam, no es hollow, no es un Arracan, no es humana y no es vaizar.-

-no soy nada- dijo triunfante.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-soy la representación física de la nada- saco su espada y ataco directamente a Ichigo- es por ello que no puedes sentirme cuando vengo o siquiera cuando me voy es mas no pudiste darte cuenta de a qué hora Aizen-sama y Rukia-sama se han ido ¿no es verda?-

De inmediato su vista paso a su espala ya no estaba la garganta Aizen se había ido.

-¿en qué momento?-

-primera y más elemental regla de todo pelea jamás le des la espalda a tu enemigo- y ataco con todo contra el.


End file.
